The Friendship Conversion
by brett.irlam
Summary: First Fanfic. Rated m for later chapters. Sheldon experiences something that causes him to terminate with his relationship with Amy and eventually seek comfort from Penny.
1. Chapter 1

Good prevning Penny, Sheldon spoke clearly in that oh so antagonising way that she was oh so used to by now, walking over to the now steaming kettle and pouring the boiled water into the cup had had done up before he had gone his room, with a single herbal tea bag, a half table-spoon of sugar and two table spoons of honey. He turned around, tilted his head and said, woman if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times that's my spot and you are not allowed to sit in it.

Penny exhaled quietly and rolled her eyes as she slid over to the far end of the sofa.

I don't see why you continually choose my spot over the four other available spaces in the living room and you already have obtained one strike on your record. He ranted on, I hope that I do not need to remind you that you have already been forced to take my class in order to be allowed access to the apartment.

Wack-a-doodle, Penny mumbled under her breath, do you and Leonard have any plans for dinner tonight or should I my some of my own?

Leonard has gotten use of some experimental equipment that I won't elaborate on because I highly doubt that you would understand the concept nor the use of so he will not be home till approximately 12:00 o'clock PM, Koothrappali and Wolowitz are going on a double date with Bernadette and Lucy.

Damn responded, Penny, well what about you? She quizzed, half hoping he didn't have any plans. While she constantly wondered where his mother had had him tested she had grown used to and even come to enjoy his company.

I have confirmed with Amy that we will be having fish and chips but as this is not the third Thursday of the month this will not be our date night so you are welcome to join us as long as you are willing to pay in for the cost of your own meal.

No I don't want to ruin your, well whatever the hell this is you have going on.

Nonsense, Amy and I both enjoy your company and as I have specified this is not date night therefor it's only logical for you to join us.

Penny replied with a Smile spreading across her face, ok Sheldon, what time do you want me to come over at?

Approximately 7:30 PM would be appropriate. Replied Sheldon

Alright then I'll see you in approximately one hour, she tapped right index finger on her nose then pointed it at Sheldon as she backed out of the room.

As Sheldon picked his laptop and placed it on the coffee table than placed his mug on a coaster beside it, opened up his laptop and went to the Netflix website and went to the walking dead episode six of season one "Wildfire". He was re-watching all the previous episodes in preparation for the release of season 4. He connected his laptop to his HD television via an HDMI cable. As the intro music began he picked up his mug of tea and nestled into his spot.

Penny walked over to her apartment, opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her and walked over to her couch sliding her juicy pants over to the far end of her couch. She picked the remote up from where it was sitting on her couch and turned on her TV and opened up her PVR which had been a gift from Sheldon so she wouldn't "continue to clog it the gossip of Entertainment Tonight and chick flicks". Either way she enjoyed the gift. She browsed through the list of tapped programs and chose the most recent episode of America's Next Top Model. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and prepared to watch the exploits of "The future Mrs. Howard Wolowitz". Looking forward to the going dinner with Sheldon and Amy.

**So how did I do for my first fanfic? As this is a Shenny fic Amy and Sheldon will somehow end up breaking up. Also this will Involve Penny hurting Leonard romantically. Review, comment and respond. I hope to have the next chapter up soon so until then. **


	2. Chapter 2

Penny lifted the remote and clicked off the TV, than stood up and stretched loudly not caring as she was the only one in the room. She checked the clock on her microwave, it read 7:08. She moved to her bedroom and pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow short sleeve shirt. She slipped off the short shorts and spaghetti strap top and pulled on the clothes she had picked out. As she let her hair down she viewed revealing black cocktail dress, while she knew it would have no effect on Sheldon (other than a roll of his eyes) if she wore it she could probably get Amy to pay for her dinner and her rent. She walked out of her room and over behind the counter and picked out a $10 bottle of red wine for her and Amy knowing the Sheldon would have had his beverage picked out for a week already. She walked over to the door and exited to the hall where he met Amy approaching Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

"Hi bestie" said Amy before knocking on the door. They heard footsteps than Sheldon opened the door and stepped aside to allow them in. He eyed the bottle in Penny's hand and gave her the look that all in the social group had received at one time or another, Penny returned by sticking tongue out at him then nonchalantly walking over to the cupboard to grab a couple of wine glasses, opened the cap like cork on the bottle and filled the glasses about 2/3 of the way. Amy pulled the Styrofoam containers out of the slightly grease stained paper bag than handed one to Sheldon and one to Penny.

"What did it come to" said Penny fishing for her wallet in her purse.

"Ten bucks a meal" Amy responded collecting a small wad of bills from Sheldon a then the same from Penny. They all settled down Amy on the far side of the couch from Sheldon and Penny in the brownish whitish armchair, all grabbed the household forks and knives that Sheldon had laid out prior to their arrival. Sheldon grabbed the remote and opened up the HDR and started playing an old rerun of a Criminal Minds which all members of their social group enjoyed because of its scientific nature but also paired with action.

"So Amy have you been working on anything major since they removed you from your nicotine addiction study"? Asked Penny

"Well" said Amy swallowing "I'm currently doing research into the cause of extreme emotional blocks in the human brain in hope that I may find a cure through pharmaceuticals or therapy". Penny gave her a smiling look to which Amy only returned with an innocent one.

"What about you Penny" asked Sheldon "what great strides have you made in the field acting"?

"Now that you mention it I got a part in an auto insurance commercial and I've been keeping it a secret for a while but I might as well tell you I got a part in a small production of fiddler on the roof as one of Tevye's daughters" said Penny beaming.

"Well that is excellent news I can't wait for everyone else to hear this"! Said Sheldon who was genuinely excited for her.

"We still have a few months before we put it on but so far I think we've been making a-lot of progress".

As the evening wore down Penny began to finish off the conversation "And to this day when I go home that cop gives me the same dirty look every time".

As Sheldon rose collecting the empty Styrofoam containers, walking over the trash can and said in an antagonising tone "yet again another result of alcohol and poor judgment".

Penny rose placed her index and middle fingers on her temples and scrunching her face looking directly at Sheldon than turning to Amy and asking " Are you sure your safe to drive"

"Yes I'm sure, I only had a glass and a half so I'm fine. Goodnight Sheldon, Penny" said Amy than left.

"Nite Sheldon, thanks for having me over" Then left, leaving Sheldon to his nightly ablutions. She returned to her apartment, used the washroom and brushed her teeth, undressed and put on a pair of night shorts and crawled under the covers of her bed. She fell asleep thinking of her quirky yet loveable next door neighbor wondering for the first time if that was all she felt about him.

**Sorry for the long wait to put up chapter 2. I have been experiencing severe writers block and kept putting it off. Anyway please review. **


End file.
